entertainment_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhoom
Dhoom is a 2004 Bollywood action thriller film and the first installment in the Dhoom series. It is produced by Yash Raj Films' Aditya Chopra. The film has an ensemble cast consisting of Abhishek Bachchan, Uday Chopra, John Abraham, Esha Deol and Rimi Sen. Plot A gang of bikers headed by the cool-headed and arrogant Kabir is on a robbing spree in Mumbai. Cast * Abhishek Bachchan as Jai Dixit * Uday Chopra as Ali * John Abraham as Kabir * Esha Deol as Sheena * Rimi Sen as Mrs. Sweety Dixit * Manoj Joshi as Assistant Commissioner of Police Kamal * Ajay Pande as Vinod * Sanjay M Singh as Rahul * Farid Amiri as Tony * Rohit Chopra as Rohit * Bhupinder as a Chor Bazaar Goon Reception The film became a commercial success at the box-office ("Hit") and received generally positive reviews from audiences, but received mixed reviews from critics. Dhoom ended up netting about Rs. 4.5 crores from Bombay circuit in 2004. Its India Nett Gross was INR29 crore (US$4.6 million), and its lifetime worldwide Adjusted Gross is INR72.5 crore (US$12 million). Overseas gross of Dhoom stands at US$ 2 million with its US gross at $330,400. Crew * Director: Sanjay Gadhvi * Writer: Vijay Krishna Acharya * Editor: Rameshwar S Bhagat * Background score : Salim-Sulaiman * Art director: Pramod Guruji and Vinod Guruji * Audiography: Dwarak Warrier * Photography: Nirav Shah * Action director: Allan Amin * Score (songs): Pritam * Lyrics (songs): Sameer * Choreography : Vaibhavi Merchant, Shiamak Davar * Producer: Aditya Chopra * Executive Producer: Shahnaab Alam Trivia * Sanjay Gadhvi had shot extensive portions of sex scenes between Abhishek Bachchan and Rimi Sen. However, Gadhvi was apprehensive as the explicit sex scenes between Bachchan and Sen might not go well with the Indian audience. Therefore, he decided to cut these scenes from the film. * The word "shikdum" is Turkish. It means "dirty dancing." * Originally the movie was supposed to have top-of-the-line sports cars. Then the director, Sanjay Gadhvi wanted to have motorcycles because the actors' faces could be seen clearly. Also, he was also crazy about motorcycles when he was young. * In the movie Kabir challenges Jai that he will tell the place and date of his next robbery. Kabir meets Jai in the mall and hands him a paper about the date and place of his next robbery. The date shown in the slip is Dec 17, viz John Abraham's Birthday. * This movie is Abhishek Bachchan's first hit movie after a series of flops. His father Amitabh Bachchan also had a series of flops until Zanjeer was released. * The music director, Pritam Chakraborty, had a tough time composing "Dhoom Dhoom." Apparently, Tata Young , no matter how much she tried, pronounced the word "Dhoom" as "Doom." It was eventually left that way. * The film's concept came to Aditya Chopra while he was watching Kaala Patthar , one of his father's action thrillers. Not surprisingly, the title came from one of its songs - "Dhoom Mache Dhoom," which was slightly adapted to become "Dhoom Machale." However, that film starred Amitabh Bachchan, while this one stars his son Abhishek Bachchan. * This is the first action film made by Yash Raj Films in 16 years, since Vijay. * The name of Ali Akbar Fateh Khan is a nod to legendary qawwali singer Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan. * The bikes used in the film are the Suzuki Hayabusa (1300cc), the Suzuki GSX-R600 (600cc) and the Suzuki Bandit (1200cc). Video Category:Films Category:Hindi-language films Category:Indian films Category:Films set in Mumbai Category:Heist films Category:2000s films Category:Bollywood Category:Action Category:Movies Category:21st century films Category:Rewrite Category:Needs new format